The Sandwich Theory
by Magick
Summary: A talk between the Majere twins, set during The Soulforge. I'm really bad at reviews, so please read it despite this!


Disclaimer- I don't own anything, nothing, nada! It all belongs to Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman.

Well, here I am for the first time, writing away for DragonLance. I've been playing around with this idea for some time now, and I've decided to post it at long last. Reviews are welcomed, and encouraged. Constructive critiscism is enjoyed, and Flames will be used as cheap heating for the winter.

This takes place during The Soulforge, sometime near the end. Caramon and Raist are 18-19 years old. So, for those of you who haven't read The Soulforge, it's a year or two before the Test of High Sorcery. Raist has his normal coloring, and his health isn't as bad, No hourglass eyes.

- ---

It was early evening, the stars were just beginning to show in the sky, and the two moons were rising high overhead. Summer, Caramon Majere's favorite season. The time when the mighty vallenwoods were lush and green, and while there was always work to do, it was a time of some rest, before the autmn threshing. The air was full of the scent of gardenia and lilac, moist with the promise of impending rain. Though the sky was free of clouds, rain hovered along the edges of the horizon like a spirit- felt, but rarely seen.

But despite the beauty of this night, Caramon was worried. For the last week, his brother had been barricaded in their room, silently studying for the next semester; not caring that he wasen't due back to classes for another month yet. He rarely ate, and never removed his nose from his spellbooks. Fearing for his brother's already frail health, Caramon decided that more drastic measures were in order. That is, if he didn't decide to come out to dinner.

Searching the cupboards, the robust twin took out a loaf of bread and some cheese. Moving for the cellar, there was some pickles, and a haunch of smoked ham. Collecting all of the ingredients for a simple dinner, he laid it all out on the table, and knocked on the door to the room he shared with his twin.

"What?" he heard Raistlin snap irritably. Cracking open the door just an inch, Caramon peeped through. Papers and books were everywhere, open, closed, some scraps of parchment crumpled into little balls, and strewn over the desk. There were so many though, that they spilled over, creating a sort of parchment snowstorm around the thin mage. Smiling at his eccentric brother, Caramon pushed his way past the books. "Coming for dinner?" he asked, a little nervous. Raistlin looked up, briefly, a sharp retort rising to his lips, and interrupted by a rather audible growling protest from his stomach. "Alright, my brother, I guess I can join you." Chosing, wisely, not to mention the noise, Caramon just nodded and left the room.

After scrubbing off the worst of the ink stains, Raistlin joined his brother in the kitchen. Settling down in his usual chair, the young man looked over the decent spread. "You know, Raist, I have this theory." Caramon said after moment, stacking meat and cheese onto bread. Once again, an insult came to mind, but Raistlin reminded himself of how quiet Caramon had been the last few days, 'And what is that, dear brother?"

"Sandwiches, you know? How everyone makes them differently?" Raistlin paused for a moment, looking down at the plates in front of them.

Caramon's was a veritable tower of meat, cheese, and lettuce, stacked so high that the big man could hardly fit it in his mouth. Then, to his own, crusts neatly trimmed, the seasonings measured in the palm of his hand, thin slices of meat, and no cheese. "I guess your right, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Well, I just think that it says something about a person, like..well." he paused for a moment, honestly surprised that his beloved brother was talking to him like an equal.

"Go on, my brother." Raistlin said quietly, cutting his bread in half, diagonally.

"Like, the way you measure salt and pepper, really carefully like having even one extra grain would ruin the taste. It's like your spellcasting, and you, really precise."

"I never noticed." Raistlin said, stunned for a moment, before giving his brother an indulgent smile, "And the way you make these ridiculous towers, as though it's the last meal you will ever eat."

"Maybe it will be, when I go out adventuring, I might miss meals!"

"Yes, when you go out adventuring." Raistlin said, setting down his food before he took a bite.

'Ah, come on Raist, it not like you won't be with me."

"I have my studies, Caramon, and I can't very well take the school with me." His voice was bitter, tinged with a little sadness.

"I'm not leaving until you get out, I still have to get enough money, and it's alright for now. Besides, you're my brother, I can't leave you behind."

"Of course you could, my brother. All you would have to do it walk out that door." Caramon shook his head, taking a bite to delay the necessity of talking for a moment.

"Raist, you know how a lot of my friends have brothers, right?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Caramon stopped for a moment, trying to order his thoughts, "Even though they have brothers, I feel, special, you know? Because your not just my brother, you're my twin, and I think that makes us closer than most. I've never, been, away from you, really. We were born together, and I can't really think about life without you there. Even when I think about going out, fighting all those monsters that Kit told me about, well, I see you there too. Casting all sorts of great spells while I swing away with my sword."

The sentiment truly touched the cold young man, and he shook his head, "You have your own friends, you own life, my brother. Why would you give that up to stay with me?"

"Because you're my twin, Raist, and you need me. And, because, I need you to keep me from looking stupid." Raistlin smiled a bit, tucking one long strand of auburn hair behind his ear. He was about to speak, when their conversation was interrupted by a shout from outside.

'Hey! Caramon! Come out! We're going to go see the girls tonight!" the rough voice of Gerin Thwaite was instantly recognizable. Raistlin sighed inaudably, not surprised at this turn of events. "Go ahead, my brother. I'll do the dishes tonight." He said after a beat. Caramon grinned, hopping to his feet and swinging open the door.

"I'm busy, Ger!" he called out to the shadowy figures on the walkway. One of them, the tallest, put his hands on his narrow hips and tilted his head to the side. "Aw, come on! Just leave your little brother, he'll be fine! Besides, Caramon, the girls are waiting!" his voice was anxious, and a little whiny. Raistlin glanced over at his brother, the first vestiges of surprise on his face.

"He's not my little brother, you oaf! Just go, I'm busy!" Turning back to the kitchen, Caramon shut the door with a firm thud.

"You didn't have to do that, my brother." Raistlin said quietly.

'Course I did, Raist, I don't want to go out with them tonight. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here with you. But if, you have to get back to your spells, I understand." He added, the thought occuring to him with vivid clarity.

"No, my brother... I, don't have to be back to class for another month. And I wouldn't mind a little time away from my studies." Carmon's face lit up like a child at Yule, and Raistlin couldn't help but smile a little at this unabashed joy.

The twins went about the usual chore of clearing up the dishes. Talking animatedly, Caramon seemed to be brimming with things he wanted to tell his brother. Raistlin just listened quietly, stacking plates and bowls in the cupboard.

Soon there would come a time when he would not need his brother anymore, but for this moment, the resemblance between the brothers Majere had never been stronger.

- ---

Well, whattaya think? A little cheesy, I know, but I liked it. It may have gotten a little OOC near the end, but I really don't think it was that bad. This a one shot, but if anyone wants to see more, then just add it in the review, k? I am willing to write for reviews...


End file.
